What would happen
by Mistress Titania
Summary: A collection of xover ficlets that will feature rare pairings. There will be slash, femslash and het pairings. Xovers include Doctor Who, Heroes, Eureka, Naruto, NCIS, Primeval, SGA, Psych, SPN and Burn Notice. Many more will becoming.
1. Abby and Faith

Abby/Faith

Abby bounced up stairs to give the latest results to Gibbs. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the woman talking to Tony.

"FAITH!" Abby squealed with delight, quickly setting the evidence down on Gibbs desk before hugging Faith. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you let me know?"

"Missed you too, Abby-girl," Faith smirked before grabbing the back of Abby's head with one hand and giving her a very intense kiss. At the same time Faith's other hand slid down to grab Abby's ass pinching it, getting another squeal from the other woman.

"Now that's hot," spoke Tony as he scrambled to pull out his cell phone wanting to snap a picture.

"Don't you know it, boy toy," Faith pulled back from the kiss but kept a firm grip on Abby. "I'm actually here doing a favor for a friend, I owed him after accidentally destroying his Star Trek cookbook. I'm delivering something to a person with the name of Elf Lord. That sound familiar?"

"That would be me," McGee coughed quietly drawing attention to him.

"Oh, I know you, I've seen pictures. Your one of Abby's exes. Hmm, you're kind of cute for a geek. Want to join us sometime?" Faith tilted her body towards him; she was wearing skin tight black leather pants and black tank top, showing off her ample curves.

Abby just smiled and rested her head on Faith's shoulder.

A squeak was all McGee was able to get out.

"That's so not fair, Probie!"


	2. Fargo and Faith

Eureka and BtVS for FFA

Pairing- Fargo/Faith

What has that boy done now…

Fargo adjusted the settings on his program one more time. Everything looked perfect and he only had a brief window of opportunity to pull this off. Next week the mess left over from Eva Thorne was going to be all cleaned up and individual projects would start to be looked closely at again. Even if he lost the job this would so be worth it! Not like he really had much going for him in Eureka any longer. Dr. Stark was gone, Lexi had left to go back to the daddy of her child and Jo was happily with Zane. This could be just what he needs. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button.

A bright light filled the room forcing Fargo to turn away. Once it faded it and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I was in the middle of my shower!" growled an angry feminine voice standing naked and dripping wet.

"No, no, this is wrong! It wasn't supposed to bring you? I was supposed to have retrieved Buffy!" snapped Fargo.

"Yeah, it's always Perfect Buffy. Tough shit, you got me, Slayer Faith. Now was it you need taken care of?" Faith growled not at all phased at her nakedness.

"Um, yeah, about that," Fargo shifted his eyes around the room trying to look anywhere but Faith. But he winced when he spotted the set-up in the corner.

Fargo with a little help from Vincent had gone all out for a romantic dinner. There were flowers, candles, fine china and wine. A very nice meal of steaks, potatoes, veggies and fresh bread. The dessert was a chocolate cheesecake.

"You're kidding me right? You pulled me across dimensions just for a date? Your really that hard up aren't you geekboy." Faith bitched while searching around for something to wear. Finally she found a spare lab coat and slipped it on buttoning it up. "Well, come on geekboy let's get this date started since I'm already here."

"Really? You'll have dinner with me?" Fargo quickly glanced up in surprise.

"I've got nothing better to get back home to at the moment. Might as well take this on as a vacation. And the food looks and smells amazing. Plus I ain't going to turn down chocolate cheesecake." Faith sat down at the table waiting for Fargo to join her. "What's your name geekboy? And where I am? Other than the wrong dimension."

"Douglas Fargo but everyone just calls me Fargo. And your in a little hidden town of geniuses called Eureka," responded Fargo as he cautiously sat down across from Faith at the small table.

"Cheers, Fargo" raising her glass in a mock toast before downing the wine.

About an hour later the door to the lab opened in marched Dr. Stark, Sheriff Carter, Dr. Blake, Deputy Lupo and Henry. They were there to investigate the weird power readings that had happened a bit before. Knowing that Fargo was out of contact they figured the boy had something to do with whatever was going on. But when they looked around the room the group stopped and stared.

"What? You've never seen two strangers recovering from hot sex before?" Faith sat up again completely naked with a happy smirk.

Fargo let out a squeak and tried to hide behind Faith.

"Hot sex? Fargo?" laughed Jo.

Henry didn't say anything he just looked around at the equipment and equations trying to figure out what the power use had been.

"Fargo, this is a completely unacceptable use of a lab!" snapped Dr. Blake.

Dr. Stark just glared at the couple.

"How does Fargo of all people get a hot actress?" whined Sheriff Carter.

"Hey, bitches shut-up. Fargo was one of the best lays I've had in a while." Faith jumped to her feet glaring at Deputy Lupo and Dr. Blake.

"Uh-oh," said Sheriff Carter and started to move to hold his deputy back.

However, everyone was once again shocked when it wasn't Faith who got knocked on her ass. Instead Faith had easily tossed Deputy Lupo over her shoulder when the woman came at her. The rest of the fight barely lasted a minute with Faith the clear winner. Fargo just enjoyed watching the two women, one of which was naked, battle over what he perceived as a battle for him.

"Jack, I don't think that is the actress. I think somehow Fargo pulled the 'real' Faith from her dimension," spoke Henry quietly.

"FARGO!" yelled the group from Eureka.

"Hmm, I think I'll hang around for a while," Faith smiled.


	3. Itachi and Willow

Naruto and BtVS FFA

Pairing- Willow and Itachi Uchiha

Better Information Is Needed In The Future…

He had been sent by his bosses to try and recruit the powerful female. It had been a mistake. A very large mistake, there was not enough recon before they gave him the mission. Itachi was very distressed and not looking forward to living his life out as a bunny rabbit. The red haired woman had said she might change him back one day but for now she felt he would do less harm in this new form. He glanced around his cage but got worried when he heard a sound of lots of feet running towards the front door.

"OMG! He's so cute, Willow! Can we play with him? Please!" begged a group of teenage girls.

A large sweat drop appeared on the tiny bunny's head. He just might not survive this mission after all. And if he did it would never be spoken of again.


	4. Jo and Faith

Bad Pick-up Lines Can Lead To Good…

By Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka, Heroes, or BtVS, just borrowing them for some fun

Warnings: none

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Faith Lehane/Jo Lupo, implied Xander Harris/Jack Carter

Summary: Faith meets a very interesting woman at company event

Notes: Brief cameo from Heroes characters

* * *

Faith looked around the ballroom in disgust and annoyance. This was not her idea of a good time. Especially the fact this stupid even was formal and Giles forced Faith to wear a dress. Luckily, her online buddy Abby, found a great place to get a fancy black leather dress. Andrew helped find ways to hide weapons and a few are his own creations. The little geek had wormed his way into Faith's heart since he had become her own personal Q. She promised to dance with him once during the night as payment for all the neat toys.

Faith was stuck at this stupid event for a few more hours. It was something Giles helped put together here in Washington DC. He made it mandatory that the two eldest slayers attend, along with the rest of the Scooby gang.

Looking around the room Faith quickly spotted Dawn and smiled seeing her dancing with a very surprised geek. Dawn had grown-up into one hot little thing. But she had become more of a little sister to Faith. In fact Dawn would probably say she was closer to Faith now then her own sister, Buffy. The elder Slayer was going through her selfish phase again.

"Hey, Faith, can you do me a favor?" asked Xander coming up beside her.

"What do you need boytoy?"

"There's this really hot chick who keeps getting hit on by sleazy guys. She looks like she is about to start getting violent. Jack is worried she'll be fired if she hits another congressman. I know she won't react well to another man coming up to her right now, even if I'm just trying to rescue her. So, could you please go and save her. She is Jack's deputy, Jo Lupo," casually Xander pointed the other woman out.

Faith glanced over and smiled at the sight of the hot chick also wearing a leather dress only it is dark blue.

"Sure, not a problem. Go tell your boyfriend to relax. I'll go save his deputy," Faith answered back with a leer. "You can go escape to the janitor's closet with your sheriff."

"FAITH! That was one time! Just one time!" Xander yelped turning bright red.

Walking away Faith just laughed and ignored the huffy Xander. She put a slight swing in her hips as she walked over. Reaching out she grabbed to glasses of champagne to bring with her already having decided how she was going to play this. As Faith got closer she could hear some of the horrible lines people were trying out on the poor woman.

"If I said your were sexy, would you hold your body against me?"

"Baby, somebody better call God, cuz he's missing an angel!"

"Pardon me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number, could I borrow yours?"

"All those curves and me with no brakes."

"Would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" asked one very annoying old man.

Faith had to grin when the deputy did exactly as the man asked. Deputy Jo Lupo punched Congressman Petrelli in the nose making a satisfying crunching sound.

"TAKE THAT NATHAN!" yelled a voice from the ground. "You go girl!"

"Darling, I'm so sorry it took me so long but the boss man needed to talk. Here I brought you a glass of champagne to make up for it," spoke a calm Faith as she handed the glass off to the surprised deputy. Faith then grabbed the other woman around the waist and planted a very nice kiss on the woman. "Forgive me for leaving you alone like that?"

"Oh of course, cupcake," answered Jo with a smile licking her lips after the kiss.

"Let's go get some fresh air. Bye boys," Faith gave the men standing around with their mouths open a small wave.

Jo just shook her head and followed the strange woman outside to the balcony.

"Sorry about the kiss but I was asked by your boss to save you. Not that you really needed the rescue. I'm Faith by the way," sipping down the champagne Faith gave Jo a once over again.

"I didn't mind the kiss at all. I'm not so upset about having to attend this party now," smirked Jo.

Just then they heard the DJ very loudly.

"This song is dedicated to Faith from her friend Dawn. Good luck."

In the next moment the song "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry started to play.

"I'm going to kill her. Little sis or not!" growled Faith.

"I've got plenty of weapons you could use," chimed in Jo.

But in the next moment another loud announcement was made.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY! NOBODY MOVE AND NOBODY GETS HURT!"

Faith quickly started removing weapons and ripped her dress so she could move easier and not trip. Glancing over Faith saw that Jo had done similar with her own dress and was also pulling out weapons. Yup, this was Faith's kind of chick.

"So you want to go on a real date sometime?" asked Faith.

"Sure."

Grinning at each other the woman got entered the room ready to take down the idiots who thought this was the place to rob for easy money.


	5. Fiona and Xander

That Girl…

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or BtVS, just borrowing them for a little fun.

Spoilers: none really but I guess Season 1 of Burn Notice and all of Buffy to be safe.

Warnings: het

Rating: R

Word Count: 250

Pairing: Fiona Glenanne/Xander Harris

Summary: He still attracts dangerous women

Note: I took the title from the Plain White T's song 'That Girl' and listened to it while I wrote it.

* * *

Xander really thought going to Miami would be a relaxing vacation for him. After all these years he really should have known better. He hadn't even been there 48 hours before getting caught in a shoot-out and being saved by one very hot chick. That Xander was very much used to, being saved by a female.

The other thing Xander was very much used to was attracting and being attracted to very dangerous females. This latest female was retired from the IRA who did odd jobs from gun running to helping an ex with different jobs helping people. Fiona really was very beautiful woman and she really liked Xander the way he was. She didn't put him down for being a mere human. He was quickly falling hard for the girl. Xander had already written his resignation to the Council so he could stay; he just hadn't sent it yet.

"Wow, I really should send your ex a thank you card," panted Fiona as she collapsed on the bed next to Xander. "I never would have thought a one-eyed stranger I had to save would be the best sex I've ever had. I'm really going to miss this when your vacation is over."

"What if I didn't leave? I'm tired of the job, of being ignored or taken advantaged of. Would you like it if I stayed?" hesitantly spoke Xander looking into Fiona's beautiful blue eyes.

"YES!" In a flash Fiona pounced on Xander again. "We should go dancing later. I'd love to do the tango with you."


	6. Stephen and Xander

Should Have Known Better

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or BtVS, just borrowing the boys for some fun

Spoilers: Ending of Season 2 of Primeval

Rating: FRAO

Word Count: 350

Pairing: Xander Harris/Stephen Hart, implied Stephen Hart/Nick Cutter

Summary: Really he should have known better since it was a different color.

* * *

Stephen really should have known better than to go through an anomaly that was a dark red color, something he had never seen before. But he wasn't left with much choice, it was go through the anomaly or been torn apart by predators. And of course it closed right behind. It was hurting Stephen to know that Nick thought he was dead. Especially since it looked like he was about to be forgiven for the stupid mess with Helen. Quickly he looked around at his surroundings to figure out a place to rest and recover before trying to get back.

"So, that was new and different," said a male voice coming out from the front of the alley Stephen had landed in. "My name is Xander Harris, can I be of assistance?"

"Where am I?" Stephen stared at the dangerous man with an eye patch who didn't seem too phased by what just happened.

"My best guess is that you're very far from home. I'm thinking you're probably from a parallel world with the energy readings Willow was filling. You better come with; we are your best chance of getting back to where you came from. And can I have your name, can't call you Tall-Dark-Handsome, now can I?"

Other than Connor who really didn't do it intentionally it had been a long time since Stephen had been hit on by a man. Things with Nick had actually been rocky before Helen reappeared. Since Stephen had already figured out that this type of anomaly was different, he had to believe this stranger might be right about the parallel world. He knew that Connor will go nuts with this information if Stephen ever manages to get back.

"I'm Stephen Hart and I'm pretty sure it's going to be tricky to get back home."

"Oh don't worry about it; my Willow can pretty much do anything. Come on lets go before others come to investigate the strange energy," Xander motioned for Stephen to follow him to a van parked at the end of the alley. "I promise to help make this an enjoyable time while you're here."


	7. Fargo and Buffy

Did I Just See That?!

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or BtVS, just borrowing for some fun and I make no money on this.

Spoilers: tiny mentions of Season 3 of Eureka

Warnings: het

Rating: PG

World Count: 415

Pairing: Buffy Summers/Douglas Fargo

Summary: Fargo never could have thought his dream might come true.

* * *

Café Diem was extremely busy as it was dinner time and most people had actually left Global on time. Vincent was making Chicago style deep-dish pizza, which is something he only did once a year. All the important players of Eureka were in the café. At one end of the counter was Sheriff Carter talking about the latest disaster with Henry. Against the wall were Deputy Lupo and Zane trying for another semi-romantic dinner. Allison and Nathan were also trying for a romantic dinner at the other end of the room. Zoe was doing her waitressing job while stopping every now then to talk with Pilar, Lucas and Aunt Lexi. Even Fargo was sitting at the counter by himself looking over paper work.

All of a sudden there was loud noise from outside along with a bright light. A second later two woman walked into the café causing everyone to stop and stare. Somehow it appeared that the two actresses who played Buffy Summer and Willow Rosenberg had found their way to Eureka.

"Where is Douglas Fargo?" asked the red headed woman.

"He's right there," pointed out Zoe with a shaky hand.

"Okay, hurry up then, I can have to get us back soon," she spoke to her companion.

The blonde quickly strode over to Fargo.

"Can I help you?" squeaked Fargo.

"I'm doing this as a birthday present for my sister. She thinks you get a raw deal. After the last birthday I promised I do anything for the next one," said the blonde.

"Doing what?" asked Fargo not believing that this was Sarah Michelle Geller, had to be a look alike. He wouldn't be surprised if this was joke being played on him by Larry.

"This," she grabbed Fargo by his collar and planted a deep kiss on him. When the poor man went to squeak again she slipped her tongue into his mouth to intensify the kiss.

"Okay, that's 30 seconds, Buffy. Let's go now, I tell Dawn you did what she asked," said the red head who then started chanting softly.

"You're a pretty good kisser for a geek," said Buffy pulling back. "Okay, Willow, I'm ready to go. Before we go, just wanted to ask that you all be nicer to Fargo as a favor to my sister. Okay, bye."

Another bright light appeared and when it faded the girls were gone.

Everyone turned to stare at Fargo in shock. He just touched his fingers to his mouth before passing out.


	8. Elle and Dawn

I Kissed A Girl

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or BtVS, just borrowing.

Spoilers: Takes place after Ep2,S3 Butterfly Effect of Heroes but before Ep7,S3 Eris Quod Sum, after the finale season of BtVS but no comic

Warnings: femslash

Rating: R

Word count: 380

Pairing: Dawn Summers/Elle Bishop

Summary: A collision of worlds…

* * *

Dawn was very surprised when the vampire that had been about to bite her turned to dust. She looks up expecting to see one of the baby slayers, not some blonde gal with blue sparks coming off her fingers.

"Thanks for the save," Dawn said slowly getting to her feet. "Lost my weapon when he jumped me, my sister is going to yell."

"Yeah, sure, not a problem. But can you tell me what exactly happened? Because I've never seen my ability do that to anyone before," responded the strange girl who obviously still in danger mode.

"You've never run into vampires before? But you're a witch, right?" asked a puzzled Dawn.

"Vampires? Witches? You're crazier than I am. Those things aren't real! That guy was just trying to rape you and I stopped him," but the blonde didn't sound that sure of her words.

"How do you explain him turning to dust then? And he was not trying to rape me; he was trying to drink my blood. He might have succeeded if not for you, so thanks again. I'm Dawn by the way. I'd be willing to go get coffee with you. I'll tell you what I know and you can do the same. Then maybe we can piece together this puzzle so that it makes sense," Dawn spoke calmly, not wanting to scare the girl off. For whatever reason she didn't want her time in the blonde's company to end so soon.

"I'm Elle and alright, I'll go talk with you. I still think your crazy but I've got nothing else at the moment," the strange girl, Elle, wasn't in any hurry to be away from Dawn either.

The two set off to a nearby all night diner.

* * *

"Dawn, how did patrol go last night? I didn't hear you come in," Buffy asked pushing the door to Dawn's room open without knocking.

Two naked girls looked up from their passionate kiss. One stared in shock and the other with curiosity.

"OhMyGod! My eyes, my eyes!" shrieked Buffy.

But of course the yell brought the entire house running to Dawn's room. Most crowded in the door trying to see what was going on before giggling.

"Oh! You go lil'D," laughed Faith having stuck her head in the doorway too.


	9. John Sheppard and Andrew

Fanboys are insane too

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own SGA or BtVS, just borrowing for some fun

Spoilers: none

Warnings: slash

Rating: R

Word Count: 700

Pairing: One-Sided UST Andrew/John, One-Sided UST Andrew/Rodney, Rodney/John,

Summary: He really shouldn't have eaten the last piece of chocolate…

* * *

Andrew let out a whimper at all the angry females heading towards him. How was he supposed to have known his midnight snack was the last piece of chocolate in the house? It wasn't like Andrew would knowingly take chocolate away from a house full of hormonal women, he wasn't suicidal.

"Andrew, I think we all need a little break," and that was all the warning Andrew got before Dawn threw a glowing crystal at him.

* * *

John Sheppard couldn't believe the day he'd been having. He really hated paper work. And Rodney had been in a pissy mood ever since his latest crush had turned him down. John did not want to really hear about his straight best-friend's love life. It did not help his mood at all.

"Sir, we are getting a weird energy reading from your office," said the voice of a new military personal that John had yet to learn the name of.

"Everything is fine here at the moment but stay on alert in case," responded John.

Just then there was a bright light that filled the room, when it faded there was a young man standing looking really upset. That was until he spotted John Sheppard.

"OhMyGod! Do you know who you are? I can't believe Dawn sent me to set of Atlantis! I love your show so much. And I don't care what the other fans say; I love your hair the way it is. And McShep is so my one true pairing," said Andrew bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Excuse me? Who in the hell are you? How did you get here? How do you even know about Atlantis? And what fans? What the hell is McShep?!" snapped John.

Frowning Andrew started to look around the room he was in. Something wasn't adding up at all. If this was a set there wouldn't have been closed walls, at least not without cameras.

"Oh, Dawn must have been a lot angry than I thought. Umm, this is going to be hard to believe but I am from a different dimension, one where you are just a character on a show. My favorite show but still just a television show. I kind of pissed off a house full of women, including a really powerful witch. She decided they needed a break from me and sent me here," Andrew tried to calmly explain. Now he was really embarrassed about his fanboy moment if this was really John Sheppard.

"Sheppard, I came to check out the energy readings, and then you want to go to lunch?" Rodney came strolling into the office.

"OhMyGod! You are Rodney McKay! I love you so much. You are so brilliant! I can't believe I'm in the same room as McShep!" Andrew had started bouncing in excitement.

"I know I'm brilliant but who are you? Sheppard what is going on?" Rodney frowned looking between the two.

"It's a really strange story if this guy is telling the truth. But I would still like an answer to what the hell McShep is; because that's the second time you've mentioned it. So talk before I have you thrown in the brig," demanded John.

"Oh, right, um, see fan will watch shows looking for subtext of potential relationships, especially male/male pairings or slash. They will also come up with nicknames for those pairings," squeaked out Andrew.

"Are you trying to tell me that McShep stands for the idea that Rodney and I am a couple?" growled John.

"I'm appear in fan fiction?!" yelped Rodney before turning to John. "This just proves you really are Kirk because a big start of fan fiction was people writing about Kirk and Spock getting it on."

"McKay! We are not a couple!" snapped John in frustration and hurt.

"But you really should be!" piped up Andrew.

Both men turned to glare at Andrew.

"He's straight!" they spoke at exactly the same time. "No, I'm not!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Oh please kiss!" but as Andrew felt the tug back to his reality. "NO! Dawn, wait!"

In another flash the strange boy was gone.

"So, still up for lunch?" asked Rodney.

"How about dinner and movie at my place later?"


	10. Shawn Spencer and Buffy

Blondes are dangerous

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or BtVS

Spoilers: None

Warnings: het

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 480

Pairing: Shawn/Buffy

Summary: He really should find a new bar after tonight..or not

* * *

Shawn smiled at the ditzy blonde sitting next to him rambling on about some shoe sale. But what really caught his attention was the hot blonde at the end of the bar who kept looking over at him. Shawn stopped as he realized that no, the second blonde wasn't looking at him but back and forth between the ditz and the mirror over the bar. Curious Shawn did the same and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping. For whatever reason the ditz was not showing up in mirror.

No! It couldn't be! He'd just watched to many horror movies the other night. Because it would be ridiculous to think that vampires were actually real. Shawn only ever said that to scare Gus!

A moment later the second blonde was next to Shawn, smiling and putting her arms around him. She then glared at the ditzy blonde.

"Leave now before I get angry."

"Slayer!" hissed the ditz.

"This was supposed to be a bit of a vacation. I don't want to work and so I'll give you a chance to leave. I don't appreciate you trying to feed on humans. Even if they are wannabes of the supernatural."

"Hey!" Shawn grumbled. "I'm no wannabe, I am the official psychic for the San Diego Police Department."

Both blondes laugh at him.

"I am!" Shawn wasn't sure why it annoyed him to have these two strangers laughing.

"I came here to see if you were really a psychic and your not. If you'd been one you already know about the danger you were about to put yourself into by leaving this bar with her. I'm Buffy by the way," she flashed him smile.

"Shawn," he went to hold out his hand but before he could both women were attacking each other. "CHICK FIGHT!"

Both women quickly made a mess of the bar. Shawn really was starting to get a bit worried because neither woman was doing typical fighting of pulling hair and biting. No, this was some serious smackdown. Oh well, Shawn knew the cops would be there soon to break it up. Except that when they showed there would only be one woman remaining. Shawn blinked rapidly; he couldn't have just seen that. That Buffy chick did not just stick a piece of wood into the ditzy woman's heart and cause her to turn to dust. That doesn't happen in the real world!

Buffy stood up dusted herself off and handed off a few hundred dollar bills to the bar tender. Walking over to Shawn the strange woman leaned over and kissed his cheek before slipping him a business card.

"Call me sometime," Buffy smiled before slipping out the back door.

"SPENCER! What the hell happened here?"

"Oh, hey Lassi, nothing big. My date ended up being a vampire and some blonde girl killed her before my rescuer slipped me her digits."


	11. Castiel and Xander

Anything Goes

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or BtVS, just borrowing the boys for some fun

Spoilers: Season 4 of Supernatural and up the end of BtVS but not the comic

Warnings: slash, kissing

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 750

Pairing: Xander Harris/Castiel

Summary: Apparently Xander can't even pick someone normal even in the same gender

Note: This is only my second attempt at writing SPN and Castiel. So forgive me when he comes off a bit OOC.

* * *

Xander walked through the cemetery finishing his patrol and turned to head back to his hotel. He'd been sent to this little town because of strange readings that Willow had been getting since she'd set up her magical alarm system. Just as Xander was about to step out of the cemetery he overheard someone talking quietly. Glancing down at his watch and seeing it that was past three in the morning, Xander figured he better investigate but there was very little chance that it was some big bad up to no good.

"Please Father, tell me what I am doing down here still? It hurts to see these humans in so much pain and to use all sorts of the wrong things to try to fix it," spoke a male voice softly.

"Hey, buddy, don't give up on fighting the good fight. Not yet anyway. If you change one persons life then you could be on the way to changing a thousand. If you save one person from doing something stupid they can then go help someone else and so on. But to do any good in the future I would suggest praying in a church, not a cemetery in the middle of the night," Xander said while approaching the other male. There was something different about this man that Xander just couldn't figure out. He wasn't evil, just powerful, and very powerful.

"Thank you, that is very good advice," said the other man tilting his head slightly as if trying to figure Xander out. "But shouldn't you also be inside at this time of night?"

"I was on my way back just when I heard you speaking. I'm Alexander but my friends call me Xander. May I walk you to your car? It really isn't safe here at this time of night," Xander said keeping alert in case there were vamps who thought the two looked tasty. Especially with the fact the man before while powerful still radiated a strong innocence.

"That is very kind, Xander. You may call me Castiel," said the man looking a bit surprised. "And my friend calls me Cas. I will allow you to call me that too."

"Castiel? Huh, like the angel? My name is defender of man kind," and then muttering under his breath. "And little did my parents know how appropriate that name would be."

The angel watched this new man very curiously. Darkness had touched Xander but there was much light in him too. Xander reminded him very much of his charge, Dean Winchester. But Castiel had very different emotions towards Xander; he just wasn't sure what they were. Before Castiel could ask for more information about Xander, the two men were surrounded on all sides by a large pack of vampires.

"If you get the chance run, Castiel, these guys are after me," said Xander pulling out several stakes.

"We don't want you tonight, Harris. Our bosses want us to take out that pretty little angel with you," snarled the lead vampire.

"ANGEL? But he's in LA not here! That is some poor guy named Castiel," said Xander trying to stall long enough to figure out how to let Castiel escape.

"No, not the weak vampire known as Angel. But an actual angel down from heaven to try to stop our boss."

"Really?" blinked Xander in surprised and turned to look at Castiel.

The other man now had his wings out and was holding a very large sword.

"I am sorry for any deception you may feel, Xander. But yes I am an angel of the lord. Shall we send these creatures back to hell where they belong? I would enjoy talking with you more afterward," smiled Castiel.

"Um, yeah, sure. I think I'd like that too. Let's do this then," spoke Xander attacking those nearest him and Castiel did the same.

Within in five minutes all the vampires were dust. Xander bent over panting softly but kept glancing up under his lashes to watch Castiel. That's when Xander decided to take a page out of Faith's slaying book.

"I'm going to hell anyway I'm sure, might as well enjoy the trip there," Xander grabbed the angel by the lapels of his jacket and began kissing him with hunger. Both men got so involved in the kiss that neither heard the squeal of tires right outside the cemetery gates.

"CASTIEL?!" gasped two male voices.

"GO BOYTOY!" laughed a female voice.

Neither of the men broke the kiss.


	12. Bobby Singer and Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own SPN or BTVS, just borrowing for fun.

Spoilers: Season 4 of SPN up to Wishful Thinking, all of BtVS but not the comic 'verse

Warnings: slight slash

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 731

Pairing: slight Dawn/Bobby, implied Castiel/Dean

Summary: The boys get a surprise when they meet up with Bobby.

* * *

Sam and Dean knocked on the door of the room Bobby was staying in. They glanced around at the tacky motel in the latest small town to have supernatural issues.

"Just a second," yelled a female voice.

The brothers looked at each other wondering if they had knocked on the wrong door. Before they could head back to the front office and ask for Bobby's room again the door swung open.

Standing in the door was a hot young woman in her early twenties. She was wearing just a towel wrapped around her middle. Long dark brown hair was dripping water down her shoulders. Dean couldn't help himself from following one of the drops on its downward path.

"You're not the maid. Can I help you?" asked the amused woman.

"Sorry, Miss, I think we have the wrong room," said Sam blushing slightly.

"Oh! You must be the boys Bobby was talking about. He'll be back in a moment, he left to get something to feed my coffee addiction," she flashed a smile while gripping the towel tighter as it was starting to slip, much to Dean's disappointment.

"Wait? Bobby and you? Bobby Singer?" asked Dean mystified.

"Oh, yeah. Roar, he's a tiger in the sack," said the woman with a leer while licking her lips.

Both boys' mouths dropped open in shock.

"DAWN SUMMERS! Are you trying to get your sister to tear me limb from limb?! Don't even start rumors like that for fun. As nice as it could be for my reputation, I don't think I could handle the fallout. Hello boys, you made good time," said Bobby from behind the boys causing them to jump, they'd been so focused on the strange young thing in front them. "Dawn, go put some clothes on please. All three of us would like to stay fully intact males, which wouldn't happen if your sister found out you were talking to us in just a towel. Come on in boys."

Dawn just giggled taking the coffee from Bobby; she gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" asked Sam shutting the door behind him.

"That was Dawn Summers. She is the Slayer's little sister and a Watcher-In-Training for the Council," said a new male voice.

"CASSIE!" squealed Dawn sticking her head out of the bathroom. "I'll be out in just a second."

"Cassie?" smirked Dean looking over at the now annoyed angel.

"Castiel you know Dawn?" asked Sam, hoping to not see his brother turned to dust in front of him.

"Yes, I got to know her sister, Buffy, the last time she was in heaven. I was also the one who suggested Dawn might want to do some extra training with Mr. Singer. Her family has saved the world many times without rewards and many sacrifices. They are all fierce warriors," answered Castiel.

"Aww, we love you to, Angel Wings," giggled Dawn coming out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and form fitting black tank top, her dark brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. She reached out and gave the angel a big hug.

"Thanks for the coffee run and letting me shower," she gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek before hoping up to sit on a dresser while sipping her coffee. "I felt so grungy after the long drive. Didn't help to find out that the motel was out of rooms. Anyway, Cassie, which one is your boy?" she asked with an evil grin.

"Dawn!" yelped the angel turning bright red.

Dean also blushed, though part of him was pleased that Castiel considered Dean to be his.

"That would be Dean," laughed Sam. "I don't think I've seen him blush that much in a very long time."

"Shut-up Samantha!"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Aww, you two are so cute! Bobby, why don't you call me pet names?"

"Your sister is going to kill me," Bobby just sighed.

"Oh relax Bobby, it's not like she can say anything about the age difference. So does this mean you'll actually go on a date with me instead of trying to ignore my flirting?" asked the young woman.

Castiel, Dean and Sam all turned to look at Bobby for his answer.

"Fine but I want you boys to remember to salt and burn me when her sister kills me."


	13. The Master and Xander

If I Fall

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or BtVS, just borrowing the boys for a bit of fun.

Spoilers: Season 3 of Doctor Who, BtVS series finale

Warnings: slash, evil!Xander, character bashing

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 1,180

Pairing: pre-slash Master/Xander, past Xander/Anya, UST Xander/Spike, implied UST Doctor/Master

Summary: Xander is tired of being the good guy

* * *

Xander meets Harry Saxon while he's out getting drunk and toasting Spike's final death since none of the other Scoobies will. His eye grew back a week after the Hellmouth collapsed. Xander lost the weight he'd put on and is now in the best shape of his life because he'd started taking Karate classes at the local dojo. Dawn was going to college in the states so he rarely saw her. Faith, Robin and Andrew were running the school over the Cleveland Hellmouth. Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander were supposed to be working together to rebuild the Council but they tried to keep Xander from being involved as much as possible, still thinking he was a useless idiot. When word came of the final fight with the evil lawyers it was discovered that only Angel and Fred/Illyria survived. Xander couldn't get any of the others to do a tribute to Spike. Not even Buffy because she was too happy with the fact that Angel was human and they could be together. It seemed only Xander remembered all that Spike had done and sacrificed.

The Master has already been elected Prime Minister and had gotten rid of the cabinet that morning. He was at the pub hiding from the wife, who he had plans to kill very soon now that he no longer needed her since he was in office. The same thing that has drawn demons to Xander will draw the Master.

* * *

Newly elected Prime Minister Harry Saxon, aka The Master, was sitting in a dark booth in a corner of the pub drinking a pint. Really he was just here to avoid Lucy, whom he had plans to kill very soon since he no longer needed the wife for his image. His plans were coming along so nicely. Today he had gotten rid of the cabinet, of course to the public they were now in seclusion. Soon he would introduce the concept of aliens, the bad kind and the good kind, his little made-up Toclafane. Around that time he's darling Doctor, Handsome Jack and Bitchy Jones should be arriving. At that moment a young man slid into the bench across from the Master with a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses.

"You're exactly who I was looking for. Will you please help me drink a toast to a dear friend?" asked Xander.

"Excuse me, you were looking for me?" asked the Master startled.

"Well, not you in particular, no. But I was looking for someone who understands evil and being the big bad guy. Which I can tell from your aura fits you perfectly. And that fit my friend too, before he got pulled into being a good guy, a hero, which led to his death. It always leads to death, nothing but death," says Xander bitter. "So please join me for just one drink. Jack Daniels was his favorite."

"Alright," said the Master. He was a bit puzzled by this young man. He watched as poured two small glasses of Jack Daniels and one was placed in front of him. He was even more intrigued by the young man after listening to his toast.

"To the wicked who have the most fun. To the dark princes and princesses. To blood flowing freely in the streets. To chaos and mayhem. To the bad guys wining one. To putting a stop to those meddling kids. To Spike aka William the Bloody! May he find an afterlife filled with booze, sex, blood and rock&roll!"

"So, Spike has met his final death then. Hmm, I met him once," said the Master letting their glasses clink. A bit surprised that this human had met Spike and was still alive.

"See, I knew you were the right person to do the toast with. Yeah, he died fighting along side his sire in defeating the evil law firm Wolfram and Hart. Pisses me off that Angelus gets to be made human and live happily ever after with the slayer but Spike after saving the world a second time stays dead! Do you need any minions? 'Cause Spike always complained that good minions are hard to find. And I helped plan the battle to defeat the ascension of Mayor Wilkins, I'm good with explosives, can fix weapons of all kinds, spot things others miss, good research skills, can read eight demon languages and ancient Latin, was possessed by the leader of hyena pack and her spirit is still caged in my head, also was possessed by a special forces officer and have all the training and memories, and I can make good tea, coffee and diner food thanks to a variety of jobs," said Xander. "I'm hanging up my white hat, tired of being a janitor for slayers and powerful witches around the world, tired of burying my lovers because sacrifice is needed to defeat evil!"

The Master blinked as the young man rattled off his resume. It was true that finding a decent minion was hard to do. And it certainly sounded like this young man had plenty of skills that were being wasted by whoever he was working with at the moment. This might also give him another advantage over his darling Doctor because mystical arts were not a strong point for either Time Lord. And obvious the man had some type of seer ability sense he picked up on the fact that Harry Saxon was not a mild manner Prime Minister.

"Spike was correct, minions are hard to find. But what's even harder to find are men to be your second in command. And that is what I can see you as young man. But you never told me your name," he held out his hand to shake the other man's hand.

"I'm Alexander Harris, but I go by Xander. In the past I've also been known as the Slayer's White Knight," he answered shaking the Time Lord's hand. They both felt energy pass through and wondered about it but there was time to figure it out later.

"I'm Prime Minister Harry Saxon, also known as the Time Lord, The Master," he told Xander.

"Well at least I didn't pick small time when I go evil. Nice to meet you, I've heard a few stories about you. I was once engaged to Anyanka," he told the Master.

"I see, she is fine a young demon."

"Was, was a fine young demon, she got turned human and was killed in a battled with the First Evil a couple of years ago. She is another person I've lost for the sake of humanity and have nothing to show for it. I'd also lost my eye but it grew back after the destruction of the Hellmouth. Apparently I was one of the favored children to the Hellmouth because it also made me immortal. You're the first I've told that, I didn't think my friends would handle to new to well."

"Well let me tell you the benefits package of working for a nice powerful Time Lord like myself," said the Master giving a charming smile.

* * *

Note: This might eventually turn into a longer fic.


	14. Stephen and Faith

Strangers Can Become Friends Quickly

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just borrowing them for some fun.

Spoilers: Episodes 6 & 7 of Series Two for Primeval, Series finale of Buffy

Warnings: Het, char bashing (Helen Cutter), cracky goodness

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 745

Pairing: Faith Lehane/Stephen Hart, past Stephen/Helen Cutter

Summary: Stephen gets a little unexpected help.

Note: I'm playing with ages just a little bit; Faith is only 24 in the story.

* * *

Stephen raced to the beach looking around for signs of the creature that had been released. He really hoped that he could put a stop to it before more people died. But he just wasn't ready yet to trust that Lester really was on the right side. He heard the sounds of a struggle and started running towards the direction.

Stopping dead in the tracks Stephen could just stare in shock. There were three females who had just finished hog tying the creature without a scratch or hair out of place. Sensing that they were being watched the women looked over at Stephen.

"Hello there hot stuff. It is so sweet you tried to ride into our rescue but we are all modern chicks, we saved ourselves," said a curvy brunette in black leather pants and white tank top.

"Who are you people?" asked Stephen getting suspicious now.

"Relax, dude, we were sent by a mutual friend to help you. I'm Faith and this creature really is the least of your worries. Trust me, your ex team is in major danger. Come on, the girls can do clean up, we need to get moving," the woman grabbed Stephen and dragged him back to the vehicle. "Here, we need to go here, like now or your friends run the risk of death."

"Just a minute! How do I know I can trust you?" demanded Stephen, just as the phone rang. Before he could answer it Faith ripped it out and crushed it beneath her boot.

"That was just going to be a phone call of mind games. And I have nothing to prove you should trust me. But do you really want to risk your ex teams life? Even if you're all pissed at each other? I was told you were a good guy deep down but just a little naughty too. Which I like in my men," said Faith leaning over to pinch Stephen's ass before climbing into the vehicle.

Stephen just stared for a moment before getting in the car. It wasn't like had much more to loose at this point.

"Oh and I expect hot sweaty sex for helping when this is all done and the world safe for puppies again."

Stephen had to jerk the steering wheel to keep from hitting the stop sign.

* * *

Faith watched as the two men and one majorly clevaged female discussed what to do. She had to roll her eyes when she heard that it was decided one of them would have to be sacrificed to shut the door.

"Oh, just move!" snapped Faith pushing them out of her way.

With a couple of well placed kicks the door was firmly shut, the creatures now trapped inside.

"There, no need for any suicidal stupid heroic actions. Besides, Stephen, hot stuff, if your dead I can't get laid by you. And you promised to by me a drink if we saved the world."

Both men just stared at the strange short and powerful woman in front of them.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" in an instant Faith had launched herself at Helen, who was no match for a pissed of slayer. "You've given my father enough trouble that he's had to go back on the antacids again. No way in hell are you escaping this time."

"Faith, dear, please stop choking the silly bint. She's turning unflattering shades of blue," came a male voice from behind them.

"Sure thing, G-man," with that she released Helen who laid on the ground gasping for breath. "Move again and I'll break both legs. So Daddy, does this count as an early Father's Day present for you?"

Nick and Stephen turned to look to see who Faith was talking with. If maybe she had been working with Oliver after all. But behind them stood Lester and an older gentleman polishing his glasses nervously.

"Yes. Faith, this certainly counts as a proper Father's Day gift," answered Lester.

"He's your father?" asked Stephen in shock.

"Yeah, so? Come on Stephen, I need a shower and so do you," grabbing the surprised man by the arm Faith dragged him out of the building. She couldn't resist kicking Helen in the ribs while walking by. "See ya latter Dad! Nice meeting you Nicky!"

Stephen went along with interesting young woman without a fight, much to the amusement of the other three men. Helen was to busy moaning in pain and trying to figure out an escape to really notice.


End file.
